Innocent Romance
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno, a medical student fortunately granted with an international scholarship. Her luck changed when she was assigned to a certain patient. RyoSakuOC
1. Prologue

**Title:** Innocent Romance

**Author:** Miyuki Meiru

**Summary**: Two lives were brought together when they lost the things they loved the most. Will these two finally find what they're looking for?

**Pairing:** RyomaxSakunoxOC

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** If you don't like stories set in AU (Alternate Universe), then this story is not meant for you to read. Sakuno's inner mind may sound OOC. Some spoilers in the succeeding chapters may be present.

**Author's note:** Welcome to my newest RyoSaku installment everybody! You guys must've noticed this new format that I used in this fanfic. Everything should be new! I want to thank all of those who read and supported my previous story 'Is She My New Mommy?' which has finally ended. About this fic, I wrote it in Sakuno's P.O.V. Honestly, I rarely write fics in first person P.O.V but I decided to give it a try. And yeah, I tried to stop myself for posting this one until 2011 but I am really excited to know your reactions so I'm posting this earlier. I just love you so much, guys! I can't wait to hear your opinions.

* * *

**Prologue**

I never expected this to happen in a mere blink of an eye. It felt the same as that day.

I stared at the window as the first snow flake of the year dropped lightly from the sky like a feather followed by a whole bunch of them. It was astonishing to see the snow flakes dancing in the air as if you were watching ballerinas performing gracefully in front of you. I mean, I never tried watching professionals do ballet but I could imagine how they would look on stage.

"Hark the herald angels sing," I joined the other kids in their singing. "Glory to the new born king," I sang as loud as I can. I could see my mother carrying a tray of cookies and placed it on the table just across the door. This was what I loved during choir practices. After practice, we all gather to feast on my mom's home-made sweets. I always felt proud whenever the other kids would praise me for having such a wonderful mother. My mother was a doctor who constantly volunteered on outreach programs usually by the non-profit organization she was a member of. I was always there. I watched her tend to the other kids and somehow whenever she helped others and they thanked her with their smiles I also felt happy. That was the time that I decided that I would be like her too.

"Sakuno-chan, your mom's cookies are also great just like the last time," I heard one of my friends said.

"Of course, mommy's always great!" I replied happily as I took a bite on mom's extremely delicious cookies.

My mother and I walked home in the cold, snowy streets of Tokyo as I continued to sing the songs that we practiced for today. I always loved singing. It was one of the things that I was passionate about. When I sing, I could feel that anything is possible. It was as if something magical happens. I couldn't explain it well with words.

"I know that someday you'll be a great singer," mom said as she hugged me. It was wonderful warmth when I felt her hand on my cheeks. "Someday you'll find something you'll treasure forever, too."

That was my initial dream. I wanted to be a singer and be great on stage. I was just a child and my dreams weren't really even an inch close to reality.

I was only seven. It wasn't that long when I woke up into reality.

We were all preparing for our presentation. I was the soloist at that time. I sang with all my might and my heart fluttered when the crowd applauded me. I watched carefully as mom wiped her tears of joy. I knew that she was surely proud of me.

I hurriedly went back to the dressing room. I was excited to see mom who was at the waiting room. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a few girls talking.

"She's not really that good, you know," I heard her said in a snobbish tone. "She couldn't sing that well yet she's the soloist!"

"I agree with you." The other one said as they all laughed.

I quit singing. I figured out that what I did was stupid when it was already too late. I searched for a world where in I would never long to sing. I focused on my academics and my dream to be a doctor. Yup, I decided to be a doctor and I would be one for sure. I chose a dream that would show me more of reality. On that day, my spirit of singing already died. I couldn't really blame myself either. I was only a kid and I was never the strong-willed type.

Just as what I said, I never expected this to happen in a mere blink of an eye. I happened to experience the same warmth I felt when mom placed her hand in my cheeks again but with another person. I never expected it to be him.

Love was also at the farthest corner of my mind. Life could be playful sometimes. It would give you the things that you wanted last and randomly shove it right on your face. This was based on my experience. I was a fan of love stories but I didn't want them to happen to me.

Right now, all I wanted to do in my life was to be with him. Ryoma opened different doors for me and I was certain that I did the same for him. After all, we were both in the same boat. There was a time when we couldn't do the things that we love.

That was how the story book opened for us. This was how our story began.

**To be continued…**

Finally, the prologue's up. If you find this story promising then continue to read the first chapter. Also I made a banner for this fic, it's in my profile.


	2. Chapter 1: Connection

**Title:** Innocent Romance

**Author:** Miyuki Meiru

**Summary**: Two lives were brought together by fate when they lost the things they loved the most. Will these two finally find what they're looking for?

**Pairing:** RyomaxSakunoxOC

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** If you don't like stories set in AU (Alternate Universe), then this story is not meant for you to read. Sakuno's inner mind may sound OOC. Some spoilers in the succeeding chapters may be present.

**Author's note:** If you guys noticed, my writing style also changed. I followed the style of most novels and applied it in my fanfiction. Actually, I am planning to write this fic just like a novel. I hope you guys would like my new approach. Also, I want to know if somebody's interested to be my beta-reader. I need to have one since I'm not really confident in grammar and English is not my first language. I'm hoping to have somebody to be my partner in making this fic wonderful. Please tell me if you guys want me to continue this story or not. Also, I want to know if the plot of the story's alright.

* * *

**Chapter One: Connection**

"Takabayashi Reiko-san," I heard the secretary called and the woman beside me entered the office. This only meant one thing for me. I was going to be next.

I swallowed the lump on my throat and reminded myself to stay calm. Right, I should be calm. All I needed to do was to answer a bunch of questions, right? I sighed again for the nth time already.

I was really nervous for this interview. I was a medical student for quite some time now and my school offered scholarship training in America. I wanted to grab the rare opportunity. My grades weren't bad in fact, they were quite good and I was a bit confident when I submitted my forms. I also passed the examination they gave and all I needed was to pass the interview. I wasn't informed that there would be an interview! I preferred if they would just base it on our forms and records. Mom explained that grades shouldn't be the only basis for this scholarship grant.

I really hated interviews. I was a timid girl and I always stutter whenever I talked to people. Sometimes, I wondered if these were the results of my dreams being pulverized at such a young age. I definitely lost my self- confidence. I could only bury myself in books and make good grades. That wasn't so bad, right?

The secretary came again. Here we go!

"Ryuzaki Sakuno-san," I stood up nervously and proceeded to the office.

The office looked so great with pastel colour. The interviewer, Joseph Harley-san, looked very kind. Upon noticing my presence, the American gave me a wide smile. "Hello, Miss Ryuzaki," he said in his native tongue. I slowly moved and took the chair in front of his desk.

Harley-san was a middle-aged man. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I watched him as he filled up some sort of parchment which I guessed was an evaluation paper. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Harley," I said in English. I hope he wouldn't laugh at my twisted accent.

"Oh, it's okay. I can understand Japanese." He smiled at me. I was smiling too just to hide the truth that I was starting to hate him. Why would he greet me in English if he could speak Japanese? He must've been mocking me. He must've thought that the Japanese people really sucked in English. Mou, I didn't like this at all!

"T-that's good t-then," I smiled again. My problem arose again, problem of stuttering.

"So let's start the interview. First, tell me more about yourself." He said as he grabbed a folder in his drawer.

"I'm R-ryuzaki Sakuno, currently 22 years old and someday I w-want to be a s-specialist in P-pediatrics." I said, trying to tell myself that I could do it.

"Hmm…" Harley-san tapped his fingers and placed them in his chin. "So you like children then?" He asked again.

"Yes, I like to help kids." I replied instantly. I was happy that this time I managed to say it straight without having to stutter.

"Why do you want to get this scholarship? I know Japan also have this kind of technology." He asked again. I didn't know why I felt as if Harley-san was a vulture ready to devour me anytime. I also felt this intimidating aura in him. It took me quite some time before I gave him a response. "Miss Ryuzaki?" He called as I snapped out of my deep thoughts.

I took a deep breath. In this question there was no wrong answer. "I need to do something," I replied. I saw Harley-san's face suddenly became anxious.

"Come again?" He asked again but I know he heard me, I meant it he heard every single word.

"I need to do something," I paused. "And this scholarship grant will help me find what I'm looking for," I didn't really know where the hell did I get this answer. I could've said that mom could give more to the orphanage if I were able to get a free scholarship. Somehow, an unexplainable force made me said something I wasn't even aware of. More importantly, I wanted to find out where did this sudden courage came from.

"That's very nice, Miss Ryuzaki." Harley-san's troubled expression changed into a smile. This time his smile wasn't as intimidating and infuriating just like the ones he gave a while ago. "I like that attitude," he praised. "You'll get to know the results after a week."

"T-thank you" I bowed before I left his office. I scampered as I left. Wow, that was totally superb. This was probably the best interview so far in my life. All I needed to do was to wait for the results.

Then it came to our mailbox exactly seven days after the interview. I hurriedly took it to the kitchen where my mom had been cooking dinner. "Okaa-san, obaa-chan, it's here!" I screamed.

Mom and grandma excitedly approached me. "Sakuno, we should be happy wether they accepted you or not," mom reminded me.

I slowly tear the right side of the envelope. My eyes widened as I read the contents. "So what does it say?" Grandma asked me.

"I passed!" I rejoiced, "Okaa-san, obaa-chan! I'm going to America!" I happily jumped as my mom and grandma gave me hugs.

"Oh, we're so happy for you dear." Mom said as she wiped those tears of joy. Mom had always been like this. She easily cried when she was happy but tried to stop her tears when she was sad. I was always watching her even when dad left us. Speaking of my dad, he was a businessman and now he had his own company. He left us when I was four. Mom said that he couldn't bear her constant visits in the orphanage. Dad ridiculed mom by saying that it was stupid to give away your money to a bunch of orphans. They had a big fight then they ended up getting a divorce. Dad never came back. Maybe he had his own family to take care of now. I had few memories of him and we were never that close. I was really more attached to my mom.

"Thank you," I said as I shed tears of joy myself.

A week after I received the confirmation. I finally finished all the needed requirements and finally the process of renewing my passport was done. The last time we renewed our passports was when I was twelve. The Children's foundation had a seminar overseas and they asked my mom to represent the organization. Of course, I tagged along.

"Sakuno, I'll miss you!" Tomoka said as she hugged me. "We'll be best friends forever right?" She had this unexplainable glee in her tone. Though, her tone seemed a little sad.

"Of course, Tomo-chan!" I hugged her too. "I'll miss you."

"Just tell me if some American blondie bullies you. I'll cross the pacific just to beat her," she said as she held her arm as if she were going to punch someone.

"I'll take care," I smiled at her. Right, I was finally going to leave today. I had suitcases prepared with me and the only thing I needed to do was to wait for the taxi to take me to Narita airport.

"I'm happy for you," Tomoka smiled as she gave me a letter. "It's from our friends too. They are very sorry because they couldn't come for you."

"It's okay; tell them that I appreciate their thoughts." I was touched by my friends. Somehow, I felt very special.

The taxi finally came. "I'm sorry, I couldn't come with you at the airport." Tomoka gave an apologetic look.

"It's alright, till next time." I said before giving Tomoka a final hug. "See you," I smiled.

I rode the taxi and off I went to the airport where I met with mom and grandma who went there directly from their workplaces. "Okaa-san, obaa-san," I called.

"I love you and I'll miss you," mom said as she tried to smile.

"I love you too okaa-san," I hugged her.

"Show them what you've got, Sakuno." Grandma teased as she smiled at me.

"M-mou, obaa-chan" I blushed a bit.

As I entered the gate where my flight was assigned I took one final look on my family. I felt a slight heart ache when I saw those tears fell from mom's eyes. I was uncertain whether she was happy for me or sad because I was leaving. I wished it was both. It was now time to face a new and different life ahead of me.

A flight of about twelve to thirteen hours would be tiring. I finally opened the letter from my friends and I was inspired by their messages. As I read, a part of me wanted to go back and stay with my loved ones. I wanted to go back and somehow a deep sense of regret seeped through me. It was the first time that I would be away from my loved ones for a long span of time. Finally, those tears from my eyes fell too.

The entire duration of my travel was spent by reading a novel. I read a romance novel given to me by Tomoka way back last Christmas and it was the only time that I got myself into reading it. I admired the woman's strength and courage as she waited for the love of her life. It was surreal in my thoughts. It even sounded like a cliché straight out of fairy tales.

I slept for about two hours and I was startled to wake up from the stewardess' announcement. We were finally going to land. We all followed their instructions such as fastening passenger's seat belt and the like. The landing took about fifteen minutes. I heard a little kid at the seat in front of me squeal in excitement. It was probably her first time in America too.

I made my way toward the luggage. I gathered my suitcases and proceeded to the exit. I observed a lot of people speaking in English. This was so new to me. I could see a lot of blondes, there were only a few blondes in Japan, except when you were in Harajuku. I grabbed my jacket and scarf. It was so cold in here.

"Miss Ryuzaki," A woman in her late twenties approached me. "I'm Stephanie from Claire's Medical Hospital. I came to pick you up," she spoke to me in English. She was tall yet she still wore those stilettos. She wore a long- sleeved dress and a fur coat.

"Hello, nice to meet you Miss Stephanie," I said as she proceeded to help in carrying my luggage. "Oh no, please let me do it myself." I smiled as she gave a disappointed look. How could I let a woman in stilettos carry my luggage? I mean, I could barely walk properly with those monstrosities on my feet. Stephanie walked forward without waiting for me to talk. She led me to the parking area and helped me place my luggage on her car.

I rode her car and instantly noticed a small figurine, a little girl wearing a doctor's uniform. So she was also a medical student, just like me. "That was a gift from my mother," Stephanie suddenly said. She must've noticed me staring at the miniature.

"I-it's a l-lovely gift," I stuttered a bit. I hope she wouldn't think that I was a psycho. In a much closer view, Stephanie was really a gorgeous woman. She was hot, sexy and well-refined. Also, who wouldn't want those long, perfectly toned legs. I guess men were all over her.

"Miss Ryuzaki."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to New York," she said in a slight high pitch tone but lower than Tomoka's. "You must've been tired from the travel." Stephanie suddenly stopped due to the traffic lights. "I think everyone in Claire's will like you."

"Y-you think s-so?" I asked again. I was still sort of dazed by Stephanie's physical appearance.

"Yes," she smiled again. "They would love to work with a sweet and gentle Japanese woman." What did she mean by that? I was starting to think that Stephanie was a bit sarcastic. I flinched a bit.

"Oh really, that would be awesome." I faked a laugh and she laughed along with me. We were silent for the rest of the trip. I was beginning to feel awkward and the silence was eating me up. I wasn't just used to be with a lot of foreigners. As Stephanie drove, my mind pondered on things like how would people at Claire's treat me. I think they won't be that bad since Stephanie was nice. I wondered what kind of patients I would have to work with in this entire training. The thought of helping others in any way I could made me smile.

Stephanie turned her radio on. She must've felt awkward too in this silence. She tuned into different stations and finally settled with a station playing the song entitled as 'Valentine'. I loved this song too. Mom would always sing it after she read one of her romance novels. She wasn't really a hopeless romantic but my mom was in love with the thought of falling in love. I doubted that her relationship with dad caused her to be like this.

"You like music?" Stephanie asked out of the blue. Music? I love it, and my feelings towards it would never change.

"Y-yes," I replied.

"Hmm… maybe you should try singing. It helps in dealing with stress. You know how stressful it is to be a medical student." Stephanie laughed, her laugh sounded very lightly. I only smiled. If only she knew what I did way back before.

"Yeah, very stressful and tiring but it's worth it." I replied, she stared at me with those cerulean eyes I wasn't used to seeing.

"Nice one, Can't believe you can come up with something like that!" She praised and I was awed by her American accent unlike mine. "You really take your job right through your heart."

"T-thank you," I blushed. This time, the song Valentine ended and some American DJ was cracking up some jokes. Stephanie laughed at those jokes that she heard. Then the news varied from the weather today and some events happening then something about the U.S Open. My ears perked upon hearing the name of a tennis tournament. Grandma mentioned ago that a player from her tennis club was now a pro tennis player. That guy would probably play for the U.S Open too.

"You're a tennis fan?" Stephanie asked again. She must've noticed my reaction when I heard the grandiose tennis tournament.

"N-not r-really…" I giggled a bit, "but my grandmother's the coach of a tennis club so I'm kinda well-informed about tennis." I said and Stephanie gave me a surprised expression.

"Wow, really I do think that Japanese people like tennis that much!" She exclaimed as she stepped on the gas lever.

"I guess so," I smiled.

"Finally, I think we found somebody he'll get along with," she sighed in relief. I was wondering why.

"Who?" I asked, Stephanie gave me a cunning smile.

"You'll find out soon when you meet him," her smile didn't change.

We finally arrived at the dormitory where I would be staying for the entire training. It was very huge and had this old American style which I could only see in movies. There was a wide backyard too and with the swings, slides and a garden. "Kids from Claire's play here," I heard Stephanie said behind me. "So what do you think?" She asked as she smiled.

"This place's great," I said excitedly. I was getting used to Stephanie's presence. Stephanie was my superior after all, my senpai. She was a medical student here way longer than I did. I followed as Stephanie led me to my room. I had a room almost similar to the ones I had back home. A bed by the window, a side drawer, a lampshade, a wardrobe and a T.V. Stephanie opened the window as we both felt the breeze came in.

"You can see Claire's from your room," Stephanie pointed at a white building not so far from the dormitory. If we go there by foot, the walk would probably take about five minutes. "Why don't you rest and take it easy today. Formal training will start tomorrow."

"Yes, that will be great," I said as I waved at Stephanie before she went out of my room. It was only two in the afternoon and I was certain that it was night time in Japan. I wouldn't want to disturb mom by calling and I knew that she was going to have a volunteer service early in the morning next day. I settled into sending mom a short e-mail about how things were running here. I mentioned about how welcome Stephanie made me felt and I was certain that the other staffs would also do the same. I also wished her luck for the organization's fund raising to go smoothly. After that, I continued reading the romance novel Tomoka gave me and I finally managed to finish it. I took a short nap and after about an hour I was widely awake. I couldn't think of anything to do so I decided to go out and explore the neighbourhood.

I went outside and saw kids playing at the playground backyard. They looked so happy with their nannies; I assumed that most of the kids were children of the medical staff at Claire's. Perhaps, the owner of this dormitory wanted a place for those kids to play. I also saw other students staying in the same dormitory, I didn't really ask for their names but they seemed very kind as they waved hello.

I discovered that a park was also near Claire's, but most of the ones in there are teenage boys and girls. The exterior of the hospital was just like the hospitals back home. I entered and noticed that it wasn't very different from most hospitals in Japan. Most of the nurses waved hello as I wandered through different corners of the hospital. I also managed to take a peek at a professor having a class about health care and something about first aid. I could finally imagine what kind of experiences I would get from the training. My thoughts were wandering as I realized that I entered the private quarters. I was lost.

There weren't any nurses and doctors around and all I could see were massive white hallways. I couldn't find the stairs either and I didn't have the slightest idea how I ended up in a deserted part of the hospital. I randomly entered a room and saw a few clothes scattered at the floor and a tennis racquet. Maybe this wasn't really a deserted part of the hospital. I looked a little closer and read the name at the jersey. "Echizen Ryoma," the owner of this room was Japanese too. I looked around and saw tennis balls and a few tennis magazines on the bedside table. Then I heard a rustle and caught a bit of raven moving swiftly towards me.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice and saw a man about my age. He frowned and glared at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked as I began to shake.

"I-I'm v-very s-sorry," I apologized. He looked very scary with that frown and glare. I noticed this tense and devious aura around him. I could feel a sense of deep frustration and anxiety in him. "I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to i-intrude," I stuttered as I felt my body shaking in fear.

"You shouldn't be here," he said but for me it was like growl, as if I tampered a lion. I felt like his glare could burn me anytime. Those eyes, I was afraid of them. He moved as he grabbed his tennis innuendos and shoved it in his cabinet. He did it as if I wasn't in the room. I couldn't move my body; I couldn't even understand why I was shaking.

Those eyes glared at me again. "You're still in here," he said in a low resonance voice. "Now, get out!" This time he yelled at me. I grabbed my hand bag as I began to scamper out of his room. Adrenaline became my fuel for finding the right exit. I ran until I was finally able to find the sky way connecting the private quartes and the main hospital building. I was already tired and settled with walking towards the dormitory. I felt the tears formed in my eyes, I should really not interfere with him again.

When I got back to the dormitory, it was already dinner time. I took a shower before showing up at the dinner banquet. I saw Stephanie talking to some girls and they were laughing loudly. When she noticed my presence, she smiled and waved as she made her way through me. Stephanie held my hand and pulled me towards the other girls. "Everyone, this is Sakuno Ryuzaki. From now on, she'll be staying with us. Let's all have a toast!" Stephanie exclaimed as she handed me a glass of champagne. "This is for Sakuno, the newest member of our family!" Stephanie said as we all toasted. That was very nice, a family. So that was how they do things in here.

Stephanie introduced me to her friends Sarah, Ashley and Tamara. They were very beautiful and friendly too. Sarah and Ashley were both blondes. Sarah stood out with her obsidian like orbs that looked so alluring. Ashley was very slim and she just looked like those fashion models that I could see in magazines. Tamara was a Russian beauty and she was just lovely.

"Welcome to family, Sakuno." Tamara came and shook hands with me.

"T-thank You," I said as I took her hand.

"You must be wondering why we refer to ourselves as family." Tamara said as she watched Stephanie, Ashley and Sarah talk about some new Hollywood movie.

"J-just a little b-bit," I blushed as she clasped her hands.

"Don't be shy to us. Most of the students here came from far places and we usually feel homesick. So in order to drive away homesickness we established this family thing." Tamara said proudly. She looked absolutely stunning in her black dress. I noticed that a woman in her forties came in and everyone greeted her. "She's Mrs. Crosswood, this dormitory's land lady," Tamara beamed. Mrs. Crosswood approached us.

"Oh, you must be Sakuno," her smile was the same as Stephanie's. "My niece told me about you."

"N-niece?" I was a bit confused.

"Stephanie, my dear" She smiled as she patted me in the head. "Welcome to your new home," so Stephanie's related to the one running this dormitory. Tamara was right, the initial feeling of homesickness was gone in an instant and I felt like I was a part of something special again. The other students welcomed me too and they were really friendly. They asked me a lot of things like cultures from Japan and they were too kind to listen to my stories. I was starting to feel at home and open up to them, at the latter part of our conversations my timidness and stuttering were gone. When I heard myself talking to them while knowing the fact that we only met today, I felt my confidence boosted in a higher level.

We finished our sharing at about nine in the evening. We all went to bed to get some rest. I slipped into my pyjamas and was ready to get in bed when I heard a knock. I opened the door and found out that it was Stephanie. "I'm sorry for barging in," she smiled. "I forgot to give you this," she handed me a parchment and a small book.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Some information about our patient-trainee project and Claire Hospital's rule book," she said.

"Patient-trainee project?" I was confused but it sounded exciting.

"Each trainee will be assigned a certain patient. Well, you know to develop interaction."

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Goodnight."She said before she left.

I sat at the bed and began opening the parchment. I read the goal of this project and some sort of info about who started it. My heart almost stopped when I read the name of the patient assigned to me.

Echizen Ryoma

I read it again and began rubbing my eyes to make sure that I was awake and what I saw was real. I cringed as I thought of my blunder with him a while ago. I felt like this wasn't a good idea.

_Finally, I think we found somebody he'll get along with._

Was that what she meant when she said that?

The goddess of fortune must really hate me now. I felt goose bumps as I thought of him. Stephanie must've thought that we would get along since we were both Japanese and we were both knowledgeable in tennis.

I could already envision this bleak future in stored for me. There was no way we would get along together.

**To be continued…**

You must've noticed that Sakuno's inner mind's just like a feisty woman. I enjoyed writing in her P.O.V because it's very easy since Sakuno and I have a lot of similarities. I am timid too! xD But my inner mind is just like a fiery thing, I'm really suppressing this one because who knows what will happen if I lash out. I am even afraid myself.

Should I continue this fanfiction?


	3. Chapter 2: Warmth

**Title:** Innocent Romance

**Author:** Miyuki Meiru

**Summary**: Ryuzaki Sakuno, a medical student fortunately granted with an international scholarship. Her luck changed when she was assigned to a certain patient. RYOSAKU

**Pairing:** RyomaxSakunoxOC

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** If you don't like stories set in AU (Alternate Universe), then this story is not meant for you to read. Sakuno's inner mind may sound OOC. Some spoilers in the succeeding chapters may be present.

**Author's note:** I changed the original summary to a new one. Based on my observation, the first summary I did wasn't eye catching at all. I made a more concrete and straight to the point summary this time. Did you guys miss me? I'm busy these past few weeks with the midterm exams. I'm sorry for the slow development of Ryoma and Sakuno in this fanfic.

Also, I am planning to add three more OC's. These characters will be Sakuno's closest friends. I am thinking of having her close with her fellow International students. If you guys would want to suggest names, please include it in your reviews.

I want to tell all of you that I am reconsidering to write a sequel to my story 'Is She My New Mommy?' A few days ago, a plot for the sequel randomly popped up in my mind but as I say it's still up for reconsideration since I have a lot of on-going fanfics.

I still don't have a beta reader so please bear with the grammar. If you're interested to be my beta reader you can send me a message.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Special Thanks to: **

**Mae: **Thank you for saying that I'm a good writer. Honestly, I don't get much of that!

**127Suzanne: **Thanks for liking Sakuno in this fic.

**yoyoyo:** Haha, I guess you can scold me for slacking off. xD

**ElLyDude: **You'll know why Ryoma's in the hospital soon!

**zephyrstempest: **Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

**pancakezxc: **Yeah, I'm so going to continue this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Warmth**

My second day in this new life of mine started with the sound of a piano.

I slowly opened my eyes as a ray of bright light came from my bedroom window. Aside from the sound of the piano, I could also hear the sound of birds chirping and the laughter of children playing. I slowly sat and rested my back on the head board; I took a peek outside and saw a nostalgic view. I saw a bunch of people having their daily jog, a family with their children, a couple on a date and a group of teenagers.

I shivered as I stepped on the cold floor. I almost ran towards the closet to add another article of clothing in my body. It was really cold in here unlike Japan.

After I finished taking a quick shower, I wandered through the dormitory's corridors. I could still hear the piano playing and this time it was a Mozart. I went downstairs and as I went nearer to the dining room, the aroma of coffee was already in the air. I could also hear the crackling sound of eggs from the kitchen.

"Good Morning, my dear," Mrs. Crosswood, our land lady greeted me with a huge smile on her face. She was the one cooking in the kitchen, I could see her well for it was only a huge cupboard that separated the kitchen and the dining room.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Crosswood," I said with a smile too. I saw Tamara and Stephanie seated at the dining table. Stephanie was eating her breakfast while Tamara drank her coffee as she browsed her notes.

Stephanie glanced at me; a smile appeared on her lips. "Oh, Good Morning, Sakuno!" She said cheerfully. "Come and have a seat. Aunt Jane's a really great cook." She motioned her hand in the vacant seat on her right side. I sat and watched Stephanie as she poured coffee to my cup.

"Good Morning, Stephanie… Tamara" I said shyly as I glanced at Tamara who stopped browsing her notes and smiled at me.

"Good Morning, Sakuno…" The Russian beauty's smile never faded. Tamara's smile didn't drop as she continued browsing her notes. "I have a practical exam later…" Tamara added as Stephanie laughed. Tamara's older than me; I guess her degree is more difficult.

"I'm finished with all my exams last week," Stephanie said. "So would you like bread or rice?"

"Maybe rice…" I replied. Mrs. Crosswood walked towards us and placed her freshly cooked omelettes on the table.

"Eat up, girls!" Mrs. Crosswood laughed.

"Whenever Aunt Jane says to 'eat up' this translates to her 'no diet today' policy." I laughed along with Stephanie.

Tamara also laughed distracting her from her review, "It's really difficult for us to stay in good figure. But we can't really help it. It's Mrs. Crosswood's fault for cooking deliciously!"

They were right. Mrs. Crosswood was such a skilful cook. I loved her omelette and pancakes already. She could make simple things as awesome as they could be. She was just like mom. Come to think of it, Mrs. Jane Crosswood acted like a mother to all of us.

The musical piece changed into a Chopin. "Is it always like this in the morning?" I asked.

"Like what?" Stephanie tilted her head. Tamara also stared at me.

"Umm, the piano instrumental."

"Oh! That one! It's like a wake up call here in the dormitory. It will be played from six in the morning until seven. Really weird, right?" Stephanie laughed a bit.

"But at least you won't be startled that much. It's better than a noisy alarm clock," Tamara added.

I noticed that only three of us were having breakfast. I continued to glance at the door, waiting for anybody else who would join us for breakfast. I wonder if they were still sleeping.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Sarah and Ashley are already at the hospital. They still have to finish the things they left yesterday. The seniors are still sleeping; they all have night shifts tonight. The others are probably in their rooms preparing for their afternoon classes," Stephanie smiled.

After we finished breakfast, I joined Stephanie and Tamara on the way to Claire Medical Hospital. They showed me where my classroom would be. They even introduced me to some of their professors and licensed doctors in the hospital. I was sitting in the far left corner of the classroom. There were already a few students but most of them had their own peers. The classroom was bustling with enthusiastic students but still, the uneasy feeling in my heart didn't disappear.

I was going to see him again. I wouldn't even want to know his reaction the moment he found out who was the assigned trainee to him. I could imagine his glare burning me.

The professor, Mr. Gregory Bruce arrived and we prepared for formal lectures. Mr. Bruce greeted the class with his British accent which made me jaw dropped. Mr. Bruce was intelligent and cunning but he made an effort to be less intimidating.

I heard some girls at the back who weren't really paying attention. I ignored them and tried to concentrate on the lesson. We were asked to do a report on our medical background. It was supposed to be a team work but it was alright to work alone. I decided that I would work alone on this one. It wasn't like I do not care to make new friends, it was just that they weren't that approachable and they seemed to be absorbed in their own circle of friends.

I attended two more of my classes and had my application for hospital shifts. I took a break at the cafeteria to fill up forms needed for the application and to read the files of my assigned patient. After I finished filling up those forms I braced myself to read more information about him.

My initial dislike for Echizen Ryoma dropped upon reading the information. I found out that he was a really good tennis player; he started his professional career at the age of twelve. He was very great and he won different tennis tournaments world wide. A few months ago, he was involved in a vehicular accident leaving his left hand injured which unfortunately was his dominant hand. It was even worse because he only needed to win one tournament to achieve a Grand Slam. Maybe he was just depressed?

My thoughts were still on Echizen Ryoma when a brunette approached me. "Hello, I'm Lara! Nice to meet you," a girl with curly chestnut brown hair approached me.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sakuno" I returned her smile. She was incredibly beautiful too but I would have preferred if she wore less make up. She was one of the girls from my first class.

"Come on and I'll introduce you too to my friends in there," she pointed at another table. Two other girls waved at me. I smiled and waved back as I fixed my belongings to join them in their table.

"This is Anne," Lara pointed at the blonde. Anne smiled at me. "Anne, meet Sakuno."

"Hello Anne," I smiled back as I tried to hide my discomfort towards Anne's gaze. Her gaze was certainly prying me, inspecting me from head to toe. Then a smirk suddenly appeared on her face then it disappeared quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Sakuno" Anne said with a high pitched voice. Her voice sounded peculiar unlike any other girl I've met.

"And this is Winny," Lara pointed at the freckled red-head sitting beside Anne."

"Yeah, nice to meet you Sakuno," Winny said in a weird accent.

We started sharing our stories too. The three of them were very good story-tellers. Our topics ranged from our favourite foods, brand of clothes and famous Hollywood stars. A minute wouldn't pass without Winny cracking up jokes for everyone. I had to be honest with myself though that they weren't able to let me feel as welcomed unlike the girls back in the dormitory.

Lara was telling a story about a cute guy he recently met when I noticed how much time passed. I was supposed to be with my assigned patient.

"I'm sorry but I still have an appointment today," I said disappointedly.

"Oh, you're going already?" Lara asked and pouted. "Okay, see you around Sakuno."

"Come and sit with us next time at Mr. Bruce's class," Winny said.

"Sure," I nodded.

Anne didn't say a single word; she only smiled and waved at me. I wonder why? She was really chatty when we were talking a while ago.

I felt sick as I made my way towards his quarters. I knew that he would never make an effort to make me feel welcomed. I just had to prepare myself for the worst, right? I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and the whole world turning upside down. I knew I was exaggerating but it could happen any minute later.

I stopped my tracks a few steps away from his doorstep. I inhaled as I hesitantly approached and knocked. I knocked again and again but I got no reply. I was quite sure that he was supposed to stay in his room until afternoon. "E-echizen R-ryoma-san?" I called nervously.

Then I heard the click of the doorknob and his face was revealed. I could only stare at his displeasured expression as he kicked the door widely open and went back to his bed. He sat and resumed reading a tennis magazine while I stood there in his doorway, frozen and filled with hesitation. He annoyingly glanced at me, his facial expression didn't change. "Are you coming in or what?" He asked as I snapped back into myself.

"A-ah y-yes," I stuttered, as I fully stepped into his room and closed the door behind me. The feeling was awkward, but I guess he didn't feel the same way as I did. He was in there, reading a magazine as if I never existed in his room. I swallowed the lump on my throat as I sat on the couch near the door. I took a better look at his room, I wasn't able to have a good look yesterday for certain reasons that I was trespassing illegally. I noticed that it was quite larger than the normal rooms. As expected from an executive suite, even hospitals knew how to treat VIPs. His room had a sala set, a kitchen, a bathroom and a thirty inched flat screen television. I wonder why he still needed a room with a kitchen, I doubt that he could cook.

My eyes fixed on Ryoma-kun. He looked really matured for his age. Well, he did look good. He was popular after all. I remembered Tomoka screaming his name all over.

I flinched. Now, I was calling him Ryoma-kun.

I mentally slapped myself.

The silence was eating me up. My purpose was to ensure his well-being here in the hospital. I hope I could do it. "A-anou… E-echizen-san, I am w-wondering why you d-decided to be a p-pro t-tennis p-player." I suddenly said.

He looked at me with the same annoyed expression. "Are you really a medical student or paparazzi?"

I flushed, "I'm o-only c-curious."

We were silent for a couple of minutes. He went back to his reading. I took out my phone and began to wish that somebody would send me a message right now. All I wanted to do was to get out from here and try to ask the patient-trainee program department to assign me to a different patient. There was no way I could handle him.

"I wanted to be the best in the world." He randomly said.

"E-excuse me?" I was confused.

"Didn't you ask a while ago?" He paused, "I simply answered your question."

"Y-yes."

The awkward silence was back again. I realized that he wouldn't want anything to do with me. So instead of wasting time predicting if he would talk to me again I brought out my notebook and began to read notes.

I was lost in thoughts when my phone vibrated. It was a text message from Lara asking me where I was. I replied that I was with my assigned patient. She was pleading if she and her other friends could just share in my report. She said she would just send an e-mail of their medical background and asked me to turn it into a decent report. Since I didn't want to be rude, I agreed. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was already this late. I fixed my things and stood up.

"A-anou, I s-should be going n-now." I bowed as I hurried towards the door. "S-see you again, Echizen-san," I wasn't really sure if I could still see him again.

He simply nodded.

My simple walk turned into a mad dash towards the office of the department head for this patient- trainee program. I entered the office and saw another blonde on the phone. She was in her mid-thirties, maybe?

"What can I do for you?" she asked. I noticed the name on her desk, she was Dr. Helen Wesley.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, I would like to ask if it is possible to be assigned to a different patient." I pleaded, I was desperate. I could never be with a person who talks to me in a whole lot different pace.

"Hmm…The department's somewhat busy as of right now," she began browsing a few folders. "But I'll see what I can do for you. Could you please give me the documents for the program." I instantly gave her what she needed.

"I'm very sorry but you can't be assigned to a different patient." Helen gave an apologetic look.

"What?" I felt like a bucket of water was splashed on my face. "Y-you mean I'm s-stuck with him?"

"I'm afraid so" she trailed off, "…however if you could give valid reasons why you can't be Mr. Echizen's assigned trainee maybe the department could reconsider it."

"I think it's the fact that he doesn't like me."

Helen smiled, "You can't jump into that conclusion yet, considering that it's only your first day on this program."

"He hates me…" I randomly said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ryuzaki but that is not a valid reason."

"But…"

"No more buts. As a trainee of this hospital you should never choose your patients. Doctors should not act based on emotions. When in business, you shouldn't care even if that person hates you or curse you to hell as long as that person is your patient. You're the one responsible." Helen lectured; she was right in some ways.

Still, how could you treat a person who hates you normally?

I was surely doomed. I had to deal with him in an entire semester! My thoughts were flowing rapidly as I walked back to the dormitory. I was welcomed back by two other seniors, I think one was named Mary and the other one Katie.

"How do you find your first day at Claire's?" Mary asked while fixing her perm.

"It w-went w-well," I was about to say 'hell' actually.

"Oh that's good," Katie said while giving me her infamous smile. "I bet you've got your own set of girl friends already!" She nudged my elbow.

"Y-yes," I said as I nodded.

"See you tomorrow then. We'll be back here at dawn, stupid night shifts." Mary sighed as Katie laughed.

I felt guilty about my complaints. I watched as the two seniors left. My thoughts were still focused on Echizen Ryoma and the program. I spent the rest of the evening in my room until dinner call. This time the dinner call was a Bach, I really admired Mrs. Crosswood's taste for classical music. I went downstairs and saw the other girls seated and busily chatting with each other.

Stephanie was the first one to acknowledge my presence, her lips curved into a smile and waved at me. "How's your day?" She casually said as she pulled the vacant chair on her right side. Tamara simply smiled at me and continued eating her dinner. Sarah and Ashley smiled at me too.

"Good, I did have some trouble though," I said as I seated beside her.

Dinner was magnificent too. Mrs. Crosswood prepared steak and mashed potatoes. It was delicious enough for me to eat everything and leave nothing on my plate. I noticed that the other girls did the same too.

"So what trouble are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Patient-trainee program" I sighed.

"That must be tough," Tamara giggled a bit. "I remember my first time in that program was a mess too, I ended up being assigned to a perverted old geezer!" She made a sick expression which made Stephanie laugh.

"Did Ryoma do anything to upset you?" Stephanie asked.

"He didn't really do anything…" That was the real problem. He didn't do anything and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Ryoma? You mean she's assigned to the famous tennis player?" Tamara exclaimed, I could see sparkles in her greyish orbs.

"Well, y-yes…" I hesitantly replied.

"You're such a lucky girl! I'm sure everybody would want to trade places with you!" Tamara was still on her hyper mode. I wasn't quite sure if I was really lucky or just plainly unfortunate. I wonder why anybody would want to switch places with me and be that guy's assigned trainee. "He's endearing and promising! He even got good looks!" Tamara paused, "I sympathize with his unfortunate accident though."

Maybe I was just to naïve to understand him?

"Yeah, I remember the last trainee assigned to him quit the entire program and ended up transferring schools," Stephanie said.

"Eh…really?" I was shocked.

"Hmm… I don't really know what happened but that girl has been terrified down to the core," Stephanie tapped her French tipped fingers.

My mind was fuzzy, and all I thought the entire night was about him. I wanted to understand him. I would do it not for the sake of the program but for him. When I looked in his eyes, I could only sense grief unlike when I watched his games I could see his eyes shining brightly. He might not be smiling but in his eyes I knew he was really happy and enjoying the game.

The week continued and I felt like I was losing it. I was definitely losing the initial enthusiasm of my stay here in a foreign country. I missed my Japanese friends, although the girls back at the dormitory were really nice and kind but the friends I've made at the hospital weren't really the type that I preferred. They were nice to me too but they lacked this sense of responsibility. They gossiped a lot and told negative feed backs about our classmates, they'd give them names to make fun of them. I only smiled whenever they tease our, according to them, 'geeky' classmates. Also, the three of them made me do all the work whenever we have research papers while the credit was divided among the four of us.

My situation with Echizen Ryoma didn't change. He never spoke to me again. He simply sat there and waited to finish my shift for the patient-trainee program. I swore, I tried to start conversations with him but every time I did, he would just stare at me like I was some kind of idiot then resumes to whatever he was doing. If I was lucky, I would get a single word reply. Our relationship as patient and trainee was still awkward and tensed.

I was walking in the corridors and about to attend my shift for the patient-trainee program when I spotted Lara, Anne and Winny. I was about to call them.

"She's really a big idiot," Anne smirked, "…and braids doesn't suit her."

"Yeah, she's a foreigner ya' know… never thought she'll believe us easily." Winny laughed.

"All I did was to make this 'I'm so friendly' façade. Well, I've never really tried getting an A the easy way," Lara laughed too.

I stopped as I tried to hold back those tears. They were just using me. My mind went blank as I ran. I didn't even know where I was going. I ran aimlessly and let myself get carried away by frustration.

_She couldn't sing that well yet she's the soloist!_

I suddenly remembered the past. It was the same vexing, intoxicating and frustrating feeling in my chest. Once again, I let myself be a fool. I stopped my tracks when I noticed that I was already in the roof deck. I was fighting back the urge to cry when I heard the door made a little squeak.

"You're late," I heard a low resonating but familiar voice. Echizen Ryoma stared at me with those hazel, alluring eyes. I couldn't see his face very well; the tears formed in my eyes blocked my vision. All I could see was his blurry image walking slowly towards me.

"I'm… sorry…" I said in between my breaking voice. I wanted him to leave me alone! I didn't want to deal with him right now.

I felt a soft fabric in my palm. "Cry," he simply said as I gripped on his handkerchief.

As if on cue, those tears suddenly flowed from my eyes. My urge to fight those tears was defeated. I cried with all my might. I didn't even know why I was holding back to cry, before I always did it like it was already a part of me. Crying made me felt weak, useless and senseless but this time it made me relieved, safe and free.

"T-thank you," I said, as my vision cleared. Ryoma's face became vividly clear. He was wearing an expression that I've never seen before. He looked so gentle that even I couldn't believe that this person in front of me was the same cold, insensitive and laconic person who ignored me for a week.

He stood there as I wept. I felt his hand on my cheek as he wiped the remaining tears. I felt an unexpected warmth telling me that everything would be alright.

It was the same warmth, just like my mother's.

His eyes painted gentleness and his touch was even more than words could describe.

He made me feel better without the use of words. Words could lie and I was sure he knew that as well as I did. We were silent but unlike before, the awkward and tense feeling disappeared.

Maybe, Echizen Ryoma wasn't that bad after all?

I knew that this would definitely change everything between the two of us.

**To be continued…**

The last part which deals with this _'warmth'_ is the connection of the prologue to the entire story. Try checking out the last part of the prologue too.

I hope you guys would leave me reviews! They keep me motivated to continue the story!


	4. Chapter 3: Unbreakable Bonds

**Title:** Innocent Romance

**Author:** Miyuki Meiru

**Summary**: Ryuzaki Sakuno, a medical student fortunately granted with an international scholarship. Her luck changed when she was assigned to a certain patient. RYOSAKU

**Pairing:** RyomaxSakunoxOC

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** If you don't like stories set in AU (Alternate Universe), then this story is not meant for you to read. Sakuno's inner mind may sound OOC. Some spoilers in the succeeding chapters may be present.

English isn't my first language, so please bear with the grammar.

Also, there are lots of new OCs in the story, I just want to warn you about that.

**Author's note:** It's been a long time since I last updated. It's been a while and I've been caught up by the heat of my summer vacation. This may sound silly but I've been way much lazier now that I'm on vacation. I'm really sorry for procrastinating and delaying my updates.

Thank you for all the reviews that I received for the previous chapters. As an amateur writer, I really appreciated all your efforts to read and follow my stories.

For those who have twitter, blogger accounts or any account that could 'follow' blogs on blogger, I hope you could follow our blog: sunnydaysandsundaes dot blogspot dot com(just change the word dot into a .) My friend and I created a blog last March so if you're curious to know what I'm doing when I don't update my fics then you could check out our blog. You can find me there under the pen name 'Amethyst'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unbreakable Bonds**

I was floating, wandering without direction.

I woke up with the sound of Beethoven's symphony number seven being played magnificently at the entire dormitory. I hastily stood up and was really thankful for the gentle wake up call and the creativity of our land lady, Mrs. Crosswood. I took a brief shower and arranged a few text books for today's classes. The last week was a mess, I got betrayed by my first set of medical school friends and the only thing that makes me not to hate that week was that moment with Ryoma.

My gaze shifted to the cream handkerchief folded neatly on my desk. I smiled as I remembered him, I was hoping that he wouldn't be cold to me anymore. The weekend recharged me emotionally as Tamara and Stephanie took me into a shopping spree while the other girls and Mrs. Crosswood made sushi and sukiyaki for our dinner which really made me happy. I missed Japanese food already, while the others were glad to have a change of cuisine.

I'd been preparing myself on how to face Lara, Anne and Winny. They still haven't known that I found out about their dirty little secret. I'd never thought so lowly of anybody and I was surprised too that I already considered them as desperate cheaters.

Breakfast was as magnificent as always and with just one week of staying here, I felt like I was already gaining weight and it was all thanks to Mrs. Crosswood's cooking. I made an effort to catch up with Tamara and Stephanie as the three of us made our way to the hospital.

"I think it's not good enough!" Tamara whined, "I should have scored a higher mark on that exam!"

"You're already very smart and you still think that a ninety percent grade isn't high?" Stephanie sarcastically said. Tamara was a very kind and intelligent woman aside from that she was very strong-willed, compassionate and ambitious in a good way. After graduating she was dreaming of working for organizations which helped children and provided them their health needs. Sometimes, I thought that I should be more like her.

"My target is ninety-five percent!" She gave out her infamous sick expression, "I'm short with five percent!"

"Umm… there's always next time," I smiled nervously.

"Ah Sakuno! You're such an optimist!" She exclaimed with ecstatic pair of orbs.

We reached Claire's and we went to our respective classes. I saw Lara, Anne and Winny seated at the back and they were waiting for me. I looked for another vacant seat and saw one at the right corner of the classroom. My seatmates were two Asian students too whose names I forgot already. They ignored me and went back to reading their books.

"Sakuno!" Lara called with her 'friendly façade' and this time I wouldn't be buying it. "Why are you sitting with those geeks?" She asked as Anne and Winny laughed.

"She's right," Winny rolled her eyes, "come sit with us."

"A-anou, I think I'm good in here… you guys should just go…" I said as I tried to be as nice as possible. Anger had always been my weakness, I just couldn't imagine myself being totally angry… it was never my thing.

"So you're being friends with them now?" Anne asked.

"W-well, t-there's n-nothing wrong with it…" I stuttered.

"That's your choice then…" Anne smiled sarcastically, "So you think sitting with these losers are cooler than being with us?"

"It's not that b-bad..." I tried to suppress my dislike for Anne. She was nothing near beautiful, she might be pretty but never going to be beautiful.

"Let's go Lara, Winny… our little ex-friend has betrayed us!" She exclaimed and made sure that everybody in the room heard it. I received confused stares and questionable looks as Anne, Lara and Winny marched back to their respective sits.

Mr. Bruce came in a few minutes after our small quarrel and was amazed by the silence of the class. He praised us for having such a good behaviour, he knew that we were already in College and to top it off, we were all medical students so for the remaining thirty minutes of the class he gave us a lecture on how to enjoy our student life. He might've thought that we were all too serious in our own studies but nobody dared to mention Anne's previous outburst.

We were also required to write a research paper about medical malpractices. Mr. Bruce wanted to emphasize on the heavy consequences of medical malpractice, he wanted us to reflect on the possible tremor s of being a medical practitioner. I think it was also essential for a doctor to know the laws that might be possibly charged against him if he committed medical malpractice.

I was about to go in the library when I heard my name being called by an unfamiliar voice. "Sakuno Ryuzaki, right?"

"Yes…" I remembered her; she was my seatmate from Mr. Bruce's class.

"I'm Nikki, it's nice too meet you" she smiled, "I just want to say that you're really cool a while ago." Nikki's Asian features made me miss my home country more, she had almond- shaped onyx orbs, jet black hair that shines, and porcelain-like skin. "Oh, I'm Chinese, by the way…" she laughed.

"N-nice to meet you too…" I smiled back, "I think that was a little embarrassing," I shyly admitted as I giggled a bit.

"No, not at all! The others were pretty impressed too… well those three were acting like bitches and were always getting things the way they wanted. They were my classmates last semester too!"

"We wanted to warn you about them but none of us had the guts to do so…" she paused, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I simply said with a smile.

"I really want to help you," Nikki said. "I know how it feels to be away from home. We were living in China a few years ago but we have to come here for my dad's work. It's really difficult to adjust into a new life style," She revealed. Nikki was more like Tomoka, bold and straight to the point, the only difference was Nikki was a little timid unlike Tomoka.

"If you really want to help me," I hesitated a bit, "then w-will you be my f-friend?" I asked hoping that she would accept.

"My pleasure!" Nikki instantly replied.

Nikki introduced me to her other friend, Merrielle, who we've met at the library. I recalled that she was also my classmate in my other classes. She had rounded eyes and toned arms and legs, her hair fixed in a high pony tail. I rarely noticed her good features during classes; her beauty was comparable to Tamara's.

"Nice to meet you Sakuno," she said with a slight nod.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Merrielle" I replied with a smile.

"Call me Merrie," she smiled.

"Merrie… like Merry Christmas!" Nikki giggled.

"It's M-E-R-R-I-E," Merrie corrected, "not Merry!" She emphasized.

I felt more comfortable with the presence of my new set of friends. They were more approachable and they never gave off that intimidating aura that I felt with the presence of Lara and the others. They were really good students too, Nikki was a year younger than me yet she was able to gather enough credits to have advanced lessons. On the other hand, half- British, half- American Merrielle was just as hard-working as I was. I could relate more to them.

"We tried a really good Chinese restaurant down town! Maybe both of you should try it too!" Nikki said excitedly as she browsed her notes and highlighted important terms.

"Chinese food sounds good!" I smiled, "I guess we could go on Sunday?" I asked.

"I'm free on Sunday!" Merrie exclaimed, "But are you sure we won't experience Chinese Restaurant Syndrome?" She gave Nikki a suspicious look.

"Awwe, of course not!" Nikki giggled, "definitely not!"

"How 'bout Japanese food? I've always liked onigiri and sushi but I just can't get it how to make one!" Merrie whined.

"I could make some for you guys if you want," I volunteered, I was sure that Mrs. Crosswood wouldn't mind lending me her kitchen for a while.

"Really! Finally I could have a taste of authentic Japanese food!" Nikki said.

I couldn't describe how comfortable I was with their presence; just imagine a younger version of Stephanie and Tamara. We ended up buying frozen yoghurt at a shop near the hospital lounge. Nikki whined about her seniors from one of her classes, it seemed that they were belittling her for being the youngest.

"They're just jealous!" Merrie said as she gave a 'thumbs up' sign.

"But they're annoying!" Her cheeks puffed as she rolled her eyes, Nikki was childish yet matured at the same time.

"Just enjoy the yoghurt," I smiled at them as we all ended up giggling.

We went to our own classes and I was surprised when I found out that Nikki was also my classmate for my next two classes, much to Merrie's dismay who protested that it was unfair. Nikki simply smirked at her and told her that it was fate's inevitable choice.

The next classes weren't as lively as Mr. Bruce's class. Nikki and I ended up passing notes and random scribbles the entire time.

"That was tiring!" Nikki whined as she arranged her review materials. "Too bad we're not staying in the same dormitory."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" I said, "I still need to attend to my assigned patient." I parted with Nikki as she gave me her infamous 'wide smile'. She was such a cheerful person, in fact she was beautiful not only on the outside but on the inside too. I suddenly remembered what my mom said, 'beauty lies within the core of the soul' I could never forget the calm expression of mother's face as the soft eastern breeze blew.

I was outside of Echizen Ryoma's bedroom chamber when the door swung violently open. A doctor in his late forties marched outside in protest; I was stunned as I saw the doctor's retreating figure as he muttered about stubborn patients. He barely noticed me as he swiftly passed by. I heard whispers from the nurses and other medical staffs who witnessed the unexpected ruckus.

"Mr. Echizen did it again…" A nurse said as they all resumed to what they were doing as if nothing happened.

I came back to my senses as I nervously knocked on his door. I heard an irritated whimper before he said "Come in." I saw him on the bed reading his tennis magazines.

"A-anou…E-echizen-san," I called his attention. Ryoma turned his head towards me and gave a slight nod. I was expecting a glare but received none of it. I remembered the cream handkerchief folded neatly in my pocket. "I just wanted to thank you for your help the other day," I trailed off, "A-and t-thank you for this…" I said as I placed the handkerchief on his bedside table.

"Welcome," he said as he resumed reading his magazines.

I took a sit on the usual place; in his hospital room I'd already considered his velvet couch as my personal sanctuary. I studied Ryoma's face today, somehow he was gentler than he was last week and it made me more comfortable. He was pissed off and annoyed and I knew that it had something to do with the doctor's outburst a while ago but I was really happy that the intimidating aura that I felt in him last week had already disappeared.

"A-anou… it m-may not be m-my place to ask but-" I took a deep breath, "… I want to know what happened a while ago."

There was silence and I was really expecting it. It wasn't like we were already close friends but I really wished that he'd be friendlier to me. "I hate that doctor." He muttered, I wonder why?

"Umm… Why?" I asked, my curiosity was taking over my fear and shyness.

"He decided to change my rehabilitation menu and it was already the third time that he did it," Ryoma said as his grip tightened and made wrinkles to the magazine that he was holding.

"Maybe the doctor figured out that another rehabilitation menu will suit you," I tried to reassure him.

"That's non-sense! He's just like my previous doctors! All of them are incompetent!" He exclaimed, I felt like he had this building hatred for medical staffers.

"A-anou, I'm really sorry if I bothered you…" I apologized, I noticed that his overflowing frustration brought him too much stress. I guess he really wanted to return to the tennis court that badly.

"Tsch," he frowned as he resumed his reading.

"N-nice weather…" I commented as I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah," he agreed, "not really that cold unlike last week." I noticed his lack of interest in our conversation. Come to think of it, who in the world would like to talk about the weather and now I think that it was a stupid idea to strike a conversation using the weather.

"I miss Japan's climate, not really that cold but not too warm either," I said as I mentally scolded myself to stop talking about the weather. I was sure that he was annoyed at me more than ever just because of my 'weather awareness'.

"You didn't stutter…," he whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"W-well…" Iflushed a bit. I didn't know that he would notice something as random as that.

"-and you're talkative today…" he added as I gasped. Did I really talk too much today?

"I-I'm sorry…" I apologized as I blushed madly. A smirk curved in Echizen Ryoma's face, I was speechless. He was smirking! I never expected him to smirk at me, somebody like me above anybody else. Now I knew that he was messing up with me, he was actually teasing me. I tried to suppress my annoyance and irritation but as far as I remember it was the very first time which he ever gave me a smirk aside from those death glares, annoyed scowls and irritated frowns.

"You too," I paused as I smiled, "Ryoma-kun," I called him by first name without thinking. It was an obvious mistake, a terrible slip up. His eyes widened and I realized that he may not be comfortable with him being called by his first name. "I'm s-sorry, E-echizen-san!"

"You're always apologizing."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"You're apologizing again," Ryoma gave another smirk.

"N-no!"

"But didn't you just say that you're sorry?" He asked with another smirk.

"F-fine," I muttered in defeat as Echizen Ryoma plastered his victorious smirk, a smirk commonly seen whenever he won his tennis matches. It was as if he won a tennis match, well in fact he was actually teasing me. Did it also mean that he was paying attention to me now more than he was used to? I blushed at my own thoughts.

I browsed my text book as a pamphlet fell, it was one of those pamphlets that we were looking at a while ago at the library. It was a pamphlet of Japanese cuisines. I smiled as I recalled Merrie and Nikki's excitement on food and cuisine.

"Japanese food," he read as I glanced at him.

"Yes… w-we're l-looking at t-these a while ago…" I revealed.

"Much better than hospital food," he said as he resumed into his reading. Could it be that it had been a long time since he ate Japanese food?

"I-if you w-want I could b-bring you J-japanese food tomorrow."

"Sure," he replied and I felt like something heavy was lifted away from me. Ryoma shifted his gaze as he resumed reading his tennis magazines. Even without looking at me, I knew that this time he enjoyed my company and I was happy for that.

We sat in silence yet we were comfortable with each other's company. I noticed that Ryoma's initial irritation disappeared and finally he was starting to open up to me. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was already seven in the evening. My shift for today was finished. I kept all my books and things in my bag as I wore my sweater. "I should be going now," I said as I smiled at him.

"See you," he replied.

I was smiling as I walked along the cold, chilly streets of New York. This day had been fun; I gained new friends and a brand new confidence. I just felt so happy today, no worries and everything seemed alright. I'd definitely need to borrow Mrs. Crosswood's kitchen.

Ryoma's change of mood was a miracle and an answered prayer. I didn't know that he was such a kind person. Things had been rocky for both of us at first but I was sure that we would get along fine now.

I decided to stop by the nearest grocery store to buy the needed ingredients for tomorrow. I picked up sticky rice and some sea foods for fillings. I decided to buy some ingredients for muffins too since I promised Tamara and Stephanie that I would let them taste my mom's muffin recipe as a token of appreciation for taking me out on a shopping spree last weekend.

I was already on the line when I noticed that I was lacking sea weed wrappers for sushi. I went back to the shelf were the sea weed wrappers were placed. I tried to reach it but my height wouldn't allow me to. It annoyed me so I did a very ungraceful thing for a lady thing; I jumped to reach the sea weed wrapper but still my efforts failed.

"Here ya' go," a guy who was about my age, or maybe older, handed me the sushi wrap which he took from the 'sky high' shelf so easily. He was tall, maybe around Ryoma's height and he had the most adorable pair of onyx orbs that I'd ever seen.

"T-thank you" I blushed, as I got the sea weed wrapper from him. He smiled at me and I suddenly felt stares from other women who were also around. It seemed that he was the woman charmer type of guy and we were getting too much attention now.

"Oh, you're also a student from Claire's."

"Y-yes… I'm on my first year of training…" I replied shyly.

"That means that we'll see each other a lot from now on," he beamed at me. I'd never seen him at Claire's before, even at the opening assembly for all new trainees. "I'm Shuya Lington… nice to meet you."

"I'm S-sakuno Ryuzaki," I replied hastily. "Nice to meet you too, Mr Lington…"

"Nah, Just call me Shuya." He smiled as he took a quick glance at his wrist watch. "It's already this late!" He said as he picked up his phone. "I need to go…" He was already about to leave.

"S-see you then," I waved.

"See you soon… Nori-chan," he smiled as I watched his retreating figure. Nori-chan? He gave me a nick name from sea weed. I was starting to think that Shuya's a lame guy.

* * *

"So how's it?" I asked Nikki and Merrie who were quiet for quite a while now.

"This is the best!" Nikki exclaimed as she continued to eat more of the onigiri that I made.

"Definitely the best!" Merrie complimented, "You're such a great cook, Sakuno-chan!"

It was a worth while experience for me to have a bonding time with Mrs. Crosswood. She was such an excellent cook, she also taught me how to make her famous cupcakes. Somehow I found similarities between Mrs. Crosswood and my mom, they were both insightful people and both were also talented in the kitchen.

"I'll try to bring sukiyaki for tomorrow's lunch," I offered. Merrie and Nikki gave me huge grins.

"Oh sure! We'll certainly love that!" Nikki exclaimed, "And these muffins are just the best!"

"Sukiyaki will be nice… it's been a while since I had sukiyaki," Merrie said.

"I just noticed that you brought an extra bento box…" Nikki grinned, "I wonder what that is for?" She hummed, "Hmm… could it be for Sakuno-chan's boyfriend."

I was beet red, "No!"

"Then who's gonna have that bento?" Merrie asked.

"M-my assigned p-patient…" I revealed hesitantly.

"Assigned patient huh…" Nikki gave a soft giggle. "Too bad my assigned patient's only allowed to have a vegetarian diet… "

"So who's your assigned patient?" Merrie asked.

"E-echizen R-ryoma"

Nikki and Merrie's eyes widened.

"Is that for real?" Nikki asked, she almost spilled her tea due to shock. Merrie was surprised too, she was speechless and jaw dropped.

"Y-yes…" I replied.

"No wonder you're such a tough woman!" Nikki exclaimed, "You've been dealing with a grumpy tennis brat all along!"

"W-well, he is actually nice…" I paused, "…and really kind too."

"Include very handsome and prince-like," Merrie said, "Cocky and arrogant!" She frowned and let out a giggle. I couldn't help it but to giggle too.

"But seriously, I wonder how you put up with his tantrums and fits," Nikki wondered. "Almost all the staff here gave up on him."

"He's not that bad actually he was just teasing me the other day," I replied.

"He's teasing you!" Merrie almost shrieked.

"Yes, in fact he was even smirking."

"Oh, I'm sensing something!" Nikki giggled.

"Me too," Merrie grinned teasingly.

"What?" I asked.

"I think Echizen Ryoma likes you!" Nikki dropped the bomb.

"N-no way!" I blushed madly, "I mean, that's impossible!"

"In fact, from the looks of it…. I think he's already hitting on you." Merrie nudged my elbow. "Oh you lucky girl!"

Our conversation continued as both of them tease and warned me of Ryoma's 'real' intentions. Nikki and Merrie were already giving me tips if ever he decided to court me and for the first time in my life I'd never felt so embarrassed. Break ended yet during classes, Nikki was still giving me her own version of Ryoma's smirk and it just made more uncomfortable and embarrassed.

After classes, it was already time for my shift at Ryoma's quarters. Nikki wished me luck and read to me a text message from Merrie also wishing me a successful love life. Those two were really incredible with all the teasing and the fact that we only became friends yesterday didn't bother any of us at all. I paced my way to his bed chamber as slowly as I could, still rehearsing myself on how to give the bento to him. I was worried if he would like my cooking, I never cooked for a guy before. I did cook for my guy classmates way back in middle and high school but I didn't know why I couldn't set on my mind that Ryoma's case was the same.

"R-ryoma-kun?" I called as I knocked.

"Come in," he sounded like he just woke up from a nap.

"I b-brought you this," I blushed as I handed him the bentou box. I watched as Ryoma carefully untangled the knot on the bentou box, I studied his features observantly. I noticed that he wasn't frowning at all, unlike before, I was glad about the progress we made.

"Sushi and onigiri," he said before he ate one. "This is very nostalgic."

"I'm glad you liked it," I smiled at him.

"You didn't stutter…" there was slight amusement in his voice, "...and the onigiri and sushi, they're just fine."

Fine.

I was expecting this kind of reaction from him. As much as I knew Ryoma, he was unlike any other guy I'd met before. Ryoma wasn't the kind who would make such big deal of home made bentou given by a girl he barely knew.

"I p-promised to bring sukiyaki t-tomorrow," I paused, "I-is it alright if I b-bring some for y-you?"

"No problem," he replied in between his bites.

It made me laugh when I saw his slightly undignified way of eating. Ryoma might be the 'prince of tennis' but outside the court he was just an ordinary guy. And most guys are messy in eating.

"R-ryoma-kun… you have rice on your cheek," I blushed as he cleaned off.

"Thanks."

"A-anou… how's the rehabilitation program?" I asked hesitantly.

"It still sucks," he replied, "but I heard that a new doctor's coming and he's going to take my case."

"T-that's g-good then!" I exclaimed.

We sat in silence as Ryoma continued reading his tennis magazines. As much as I wanted to ask more, I doubted that he would just be annoyed.

"I want to go out," Ryoma stated.

"Eh…"

"I want to get some fresh air."

"Oh…."

"Come on," he picked up his jacket. "I just want to get out of this hospital."

"A-anou we still need permission from the head nurse…" I said, Ryoma frowned which made me slightly amused.

"Fine."

"I'll just inform the n-nurse station," I said before leaving the room.

The nurses were really kind enough to accommodate Ryoma's request. They said that Ryoma could go out as long as he would stay in the vicinity of the hospital.

"They allowed us to go."

"Good."

As we made our way outside the hospital, several medical staffs were staring at us. I even heard some squealing and giggling from girls, I suddenly remembered that Ryoma was a celebrity. Then before we knew it, a group of girls were already screaming his name. I could feel that Ryoma was tensed with all the attention he was getting. Luckily, a few doctors ordered those 'fans' to leave us alone because they were disturbing the other patients.

We were finally at the park, although I couldn't hear those ear-breaking squeals anymore, I could feel a lot of eyes staring at us. I studied Ryoma's peaceful face as he enjoyed the breeze.

"The breeze is really nice," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "the feeling's more like what you'll feel if you run in a tennis court."

"A-anou R-ryoma-kun," I paused at my loss of words, "I know s-someday y-you'll play tennis again."

"I wonder when will that 'someday' happen."

"In the n-near future," I replied.

Ryoma smirked, "You're kind off futuristic."

"I-is there s-something wrong w-with it?"

"Nothing"

"T-then why a-are you s-smirking?"

"Should I ask you too, why are you stuttering?"

Ryoma really knew how to piss me off. "You didn't answer my question."

"You stopped stuttering," he smirked again, "You didn't answer my question too."

"I c-can't help it b-but to s-stutter."

"I smirk because I want to."

I laughed as I saw his dismayed expression.

"Why are you laughing?" Ryoma asked, I knew he was annoyed at me now.

"You're c-childish," I revealed.

"I'm not a child."

"But y-you're childish," I retorted, "Being a child and being childish are two different things."

We were stuck in the middle of insensible conversations but I knew that we both enjoyed it. I never thought that he would be the guy I would be able to talk to like this.

"I plan to return to the tennis court soon."

"Yes, y-you w-will," I clasped my hands, "I k-know y-you c-can do i-it R-ryoma-kun."

"Be there at my matches," he said, "and stop stuttering," another smirk.

"M-mou, I'll be there."

It was already getting late. After I joined Ryoma back to his room and fixed my things, I prepared to leave. Before I went back to the dormitory, I stopped by the grocery again to buy ingredients for sukiyaki. I couldn't help it but to think how great this day had been for me.

I picked up all the ingredients that I needed and I was already on my way to the counter. "Nori-chan!" I turned to see Shuya, the one who helped me reach the sea weed wrap yesterday. "You're shopping again," he gave me that usual warm smile.

"Y-yes, it's really good to see you." I smiled back.

"So what are you cooking this time?" Shuya asked with that friendly smile.

"S-sukiyaki," I replied.

"That's cool."

"I'm really hoping that I could see you here again."

"Eh…"

"I'm going to start attending Claire's tomorrow.

"That's nice."

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Nori-chan."

"See you… S-shuya-kun."

**Owari**

Nori: sea weed

Finally, I've finished typing chapter three which I think, so far, is the longest chapter in this story. So how's it? I'm excited to read your reviews and comments.

I'm really excited to write the next instalment especially now that Shuya made his first appearance, I got his name from Yukito Nishi's movie 'Confessions'. I wonder how will this affect Sakuno's love life? Could it lead to a much better or worse situation? How about Ryoma?


End file.
